


All That Glitters Isn't Gold

by Hertz



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: ...but with a bit of polish, it's beautiful all the same.





	All That Glitters Isn't Gold

_Come on. You can make it. One step. One step more._

The Guardian would be a fool to claim she didn't feel the tempting pull of fatigue. She could feel the deep ache in her bones, the swaying of her large, lumbering body as she stumbled along the hills. The darkness turned her raspberry scales to black, which was all well and good. Raisin couldn't imagine fighting off a mere sparrow at this point.

_This will do,_ she thought, her head drooping, long tail flicking. _One more. That's it. Then I'll make camp for the night._ As always, however, one became two, and then two became four, her urgency filling her with a strange sort of excitement, a strange sort of energy. It kept her trudging along the moonlit riverbanks, casting a silver glow upon her scales. Time was of the essence, to the young Guardian’s fast-working mind.

Of course, the hours of the night soon took a toll on her, and she soon found herself barreling straight into something _quite_ solid.

“Oh! I, um,” she stammered, looking up. This was no giant plant. Instead, a fellow dragon stood in front of her, head cocked curiously, which was lucky, as the Guardian was simply in no condition to fight. Golden eyes flashed, taking her in, and metallic scales positively shone under the moonlight.

_How could I have missed her with that brilliant glow?_ wondered the young Guardian. _I'm not myself. Maybe it really is time to turn in for the night._

“Stranger. You have come a long way.” The golden dragon spoke warmly, but there was an air of absolute command around her. “Perhaps you’d like to rest before continuing on your way. My clan isn't far away.” Her words were gentle, soothing. 

“Oh! Oh, thank you very much!” Hearing that, the young Guardian’s legs buckled, her tail all but trailing in the mud. All at once, the lengths of paths she had walked seemed to weigh down on her. “I am simply indebted to you, I am -”

“Oh, no need to thank me.” The other dragon tossed her head to the right. “Come. It is right this way.”

“Oh no, I insist! What’s your name? I need to thank you properly.”

Light eyes flashed in the dim glow of the moon. “I am Nefertiti. How may I address you?”

The young Guardian hesitated. Was it safe? Would word get out? But no, this mysterious clan most likely wouldn't know her own, and - “Raisin,” she blurted out. 

All at once, she felt a rush of relief and inexplicable happiness swell in her gut. _That’s it! That's my name!_

Nefertiti regarded her curiously. “Of course, sir Raisin. Shall we go?”

She nodded, allowing the other dragon to lead the way, ignoring the feelings that clouded her heart.

.

_“Ma! Pa!”_

_“Hello, my little one. Are you alright?”_

_“What’s gotten you so distressed? Tell us. We’re here for you.”_

_“Ankhesen, she… she said she didn't want to play with me anymore! She told me to scram, a-and… I was taking time away from her flower picking! I don't… I don't understand!”_

_“Of course you’d feel that way. Ankhesen’s older than you, however, and now she's found her charge.”_

_“She… it was like it wasn't her! She growled and snarled and… and her claws…”_

_“Her charge, Grove, means a lot to her. That's what it's like to be in love. You were merely her friend. It's unfortunate, but you must move on.”_

_“Don't weep, child. Someday, you'll meet your own charge. You'll understand then.”_

.

_A noble,_ thought Raisin. _She must be a noble._

Upon closer approach, she had noticed that Nefertiti was a Guardian, just like herself, and Raisin’s excitement had returned with renewed fervour. _She must have sensed what I am, that's why she offered to help me!_

The evidence was overflowing. Nefertiti held herself with regal poise, footsteps light, head held high. Her body was adorned with just the faintest touch of exquisite golden jewellery. 

_Gold,_ Raisin thought sleepily, curled up in the nest her saviour had so generously given to her (after a little protest from Raisin). _These Guardians, they shine like gold, in body and in spirit. The Golden Guardians has a ring to it, but it's rather cheesy…_

Slowly, Raisin pulled herself out of the comfortable nest, made of feathers and moss. Her scruffy beard snagged against her nest lining. With a scowl, Raisin settled down to pluck the black feathers out of it.

Raisin hadn't really noticed the previous night, as bone-tired as she had been, but now she realised she was sheltered by a cave. It was large, but cold, and housed no decorations. In fact, if not for Nefertiti’s nest, Raisin would scarcely have believed that anyone lived here at all.

Raisin cast her glance over to the slightly smaller Guardian, admiring the way the morning light touched her scales and turned them to flame. She finished grooming herself and stepped closer to the sleeping Nefertiti.

Suddenly, Nefertiti’s eyes shot open and she leapt to her feet with a thud.

Startled, Raisin edged backwards, her tail flicking anxiously. “Oh, good morning?”

Nefertiti blinked slowly, deliberately. “Good morning,” she replied, expression unreadable. “I trust you had a good night’s sleep?”

“Oh, yes!” Raisin nodded eagerly. “I'm so sorry for the trouble, I hope the cave floor wasn't too cold -”

“A minor inconvenience. You were worried about me?” A smile touched her lips. “I appreciate that, but you are my guest. There’s no need to trouble yourself with my comfort. Please, make yourself at home.”

Surprised, Raisin could only stare dumbly. “Oh, no, you see, thank you for your hospitality, but I have a -”

“I understand. Seldom does a dragon wander here by accident, after all. But surely your journey can wait until after breakfast? You must be hungry,” said Nefertiti sympathetically.

“Oh. I, well -” Her stomach rumbled, and Raisin admitted defeat. “I guess I am, but -”

“It's quite alright.” Nefertiti turned and trotted towards the mouth of the cave. Before she left, she paused. “What’s your favourite food?”

“W-well,” stammered Raisin, flustered. “Sparrow? I guess.”

“Excellent. I will see to it immediately.” Nefertiti’s golden tail disappeared outside. With nothing else to do, Raisin sighed and settled back into her host’s nest.

.

_”Let me go! Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! What did I do?”_

_“You looked at him.”_

_“L-looked? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, let me go, please! Please!”_

_“You didn't stay away from him. You knew he was mine! Now, you will pay.”_

_“I didn't know! I didn't know! I'll do it from now on! Please, no!”_

.

Raisin was starting to grow alarmed. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, she had agreed to accompany Nefertiti on a tour of her clan’s home. However, none of the other Guardians seemed particularly interested in talking to her, and their rejection stung. She had caught Nefertiti glaring at them, and felt a little better knowing she had a friend.

“It is nightfall,” her host had said yesterday, leading her to her nest. “Rest well. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

Perplexed and caught off guard, Raisin had agreed. Nefertiti had shown her nothing but kindness, after all. Perhaps, in this little way, she could repay her. Her clan seemed far out, and each dragon seemed self-absorbed. 

Perhaps she was lonely? 

However, Raisin now realised that by ‘tomorrow’, what Nefertiti had meant was actually ‘all night’. She woke up in the middle of the night, yawning and stretching, only to flinch in shock when she caught sight of her host, so close to her nest. At first glance, to anyone Nefertiti might have seemed asleep. She was silent, waiting, but her eyes were upon Raisin.

Glinting, unwavering...

_Okay, no, no! There’s no need to be rude! This is her nest, after all! Her nest that she so graciously provided me with!_ Still, as she tossed and turned in her nest, she realises that Nefertiti was _watching_ , and waiting, evidently… but for _what?_

“Unable to relax?” Raisin jumped as she heard Nefertiti’s voice close by. 

“Um, um, um… is everything okay? Why are you watching me from over there? Want your nest back?” Raisin asked, pawing at the nest nervously.

Nefertiti doesn't respond, simply peering at Raisin, her head edging nearer. “It is quite alright,” she finally said, narrowing her eyes. “Why are you agitated? Tell me.”

“You're… you were watching… me?”

Nefertiti flicked her tail. “Ah, well, but of course. I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you one day. You are rather handsome.”

A ripple of discomfort swept through Raisin, twofold. “I… um… is it okay if you go back to sleep?”

“Your mere presence cleanses me of all fatigue, dear.”

Raisin’s mind scrambled. _What? What's this? This is weird. I need to go. I need to go!_ Impulsively, she stood up. “Thank you, really, but it's for this reason that I have my quest to go on -”

“Your quest?” Raisin shrunk back, struck by the coldness of Nefertiti’s voice.

“Y-yeah… it's -”

The other dragon rose to her full height, thrashing her tail, blocking the way of the only exit out of the cave. “Your _quest_. Banish it from your mind.”

“I'm sorry!” Raisin was trembling now, shaking, crouching against the ground. The cave floor felt rough and cold. “I'm so sorry, what did I do wrong?”

It was as if the ice melted. “Don't worry, love,” Nefertiti soothed, her expression warm and gentle again. “Everything’s all right. You have everything you need here. Whatever you want, I'll bring it to you.” She drew closer, and heart thudding, Raisin drew away. Unluckily for her, her nest was lined up against the cave wall - she had nowhere to go. Her bottom met the rough, jagged rocks of the cave wall.

“Why are you doing this?” Raisin felt close to sobbing, overwhelmed by it all. She felt as though the world was spiraling out of her control, dizzying, disorienting.

Nefertiti tilted her head. It was a curious gesture. “You are my charge,” Nefertiti replied, puzzled. 

.

_“Ma? I haven't seen Ankhesen in two days. Do you know where she is?”_

_“Oh, love. She came to me a while ago, informing me she wanted to leave with Grove.”_

_“Why? Why? I miss her so much, mom. I miss her, the old her, the one who was nice when I cried and taught me to hunt, a-and - her eyes, ma, they were scary! They were once so gentle...”_

_“Some day, the pain will go away. You see? Friendship doesn't last. Only true love does. It's good that you’ve learnt this lesson so early. Others… well. It’s alright now, my princess. The last thing I want is to see you hurt. Forget about her.”_

_“Ankhesen, why? Why did you change? Why, ma?”_

_“Didn't you hear me?”_

_“...w-what?”_

_“Forget. About. Her.”_

_“...b-but, I can't, ma! She's always been with me, she always cared for me…”_

_“Let her go. She found her charge. She isn't your charge. She's gone now. Does that sound like someone who cares about you?”_

_“N-no…”_

_“Oh, dear, no, no. Don't cry, dear. Don't worry. Ankhesen is out of your life for good. She can't hurt you anymore.”_

_“B-but then… does no one care?”_

_“Of course not. We're your parents, and you, our princess, are the physical manifestation of our love for each other. We love you, dear.”_

_“But… what about the other dragons?”_

_“Well, someday you'll find your charge, and they'll love you, no matter what…”_

.

“I know you love feathered treats.” Raisin tried not to flinch away from the almost _purr_ in her ears. “But what else tickles your fancy? I’d like to get to know you better.”

Raisin squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to hyperventilate. She was trapped here, well and truly _trapped_.

“It’s okay if you don't want to share this information with me just yet, love. I know it's sudden.” Raisin, however, detected a undercurrent of danger to her words.

_I need to get out of here!_

Raisin stayed put and tried not to struggle, hesitant to think about what might happen if she dared to defy Nefertiti’s orders. She was stuck here in a nest that had once seemed luxurious, but was now cramped and itchy - the reason being, of course, that the other Guardian had taken to trying to climb in with her. Raisin didn't dare do anything but shake a little.

_What kind of Guardian is she?_ Raisin thought, horrified. _What kind of Guardians are all of her clanmates? Can't she sense what I’m feeling?_ A cold stone dropped in her belly. _Doesn't she care?_

Raisin wanted to bundle up on her side and cry, but Nefertiti being _here_ stopped her.

_I don't get it! I don't get it! She seemed so friendly, so nice… but now, she's scaring me._ Raisin squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could wake up from this nightmare.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Nefertiti spoke again, concerned, her voice as calm and cool as ever. If Raisin wasn't in this insane situation right now, she’d scarcely have believed _herself_.

_But she listens to me. Maybe…_ Hardly daring to continue that trail of thought lest Nefertiti pick up on her plans, Raisin replied, “Well, you were asking, so um... I like seafood too.”

“What kind?”

Raisin ducked her head, as if ashamed by the boldness of her request. “It’s okay, I didn't see any convenient lakes around here, so asking you to fish might be -”

“Consider it done.” Nefertiti calmly padded out of the cave. Raisin waited, breathless, for the last of her golden tail tip to disappear.

A creak and a groan. Raisin watched in dismay as a large rock rolled in front of the cave entrance, blocking her pathway to freedom.

“I won't be long, love!” Nefertiti’s voice sounded muffled. Raisin shuddered, hearing the barely disguised excitement in her tone.

_Excitement, or insanity?_

Raisin sat back down slowly, deliberately. Though she hadn't been in a battle, she felt bruised and battered all over. Nefertiti wanted her here, obviously. Raisin didn't want to imagine what lengths she would go to in order to keep her trapped and unhappy. Raisin tore at the cave ground in frustration. She hated living like this; this couldn't go on forever! She _had_ to escape.

Unfortunately, upon further investigation, Raisin determined that the rock tomb she was sealed in was held together by powerful magic. At a loss, Raisin stared at it numbly.

Raisin hoped fervently that Nefertiti had left some small holes for air, or she’d have nothing but Raisin’s dead body to admire. What if she liked that? Raisin wrinkled her nose in disgust. As weird as Nefertiti was, she still didn't want to assume the worst of her, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that said prospect sounded more and more like something the golden Guardian would attempt.

_I need a new plan._

.

_“Ankhesen, where is she? Have you seen her?”_

_“Grove? Didn't she leave with you?”_

_“W-what? No! I last saw her at the den, and… and… who told you that?”_

_“My ma.”_

_“...I need to go. Don't tell anyone, okay?”_

.

“I'm thrilled you're taking an interest in my clan life!” Nefertiti all but bounced on her feet, which Raisin would have found amusing about a week ago. Now, all this gesture served to tell her was that Nefertiti really was like a hatchling.

A possessive, obsessive, possibly murderous hatchling. 

Raisin had noticed Nefertiti covered in blood several days when she re-entered her cave. When asked about it, Nefertiti had laughed and assured Raisin that it wasn't her own… but for that matter, no prey animal had _that_ amount of red in their veins.

She treated Raisin as her toy, her pet, her object to own. It was obvious to Raisin now - Nefertiti was trying to gain favour with her. She was subservient, like a bonded familiar… until Raisin _dared_ to suggest that she wanted more than what Nefertiti could offer in imprisonment.

Every day, the regal mask that Nefertiti wore sustained more and more damage, exposing her true colours to Raisin.

“ _Lonely?_ Why would you _ever_ feel lonely with me around?” Raisin tried not to whimper out loud as she recalled the venomous _snarl_ she had been on the receiving end of.

The good news, however, was that Raisin could use this twisted eagerness to please. She had been testing Nefertiti, examining her actions as though she were a curious scientist.

What she had observed was exactly what she had expected - no matter how insane the request, Nefertiti always, _always_ found a way to bring said object to her nest. First the fish, then a wooden carving, then golden jewellery identical to the ones Nefertiti wore.

Each and every one of them, delivered at her request.

Oh, but Nefertiti delivered more than the objects themselves - she delivered assurance to Raisin’s plans.

“Of course, thank you very much,” Raisin said, nodding at her. “Hey, um, Nefertiti?”

“You used my name for the first time.” Her eyes glittered in interest. “This is… amazing.”

Raisin felt as though claws were raking down her back. “Yes. Well, I was um, thinking, that I really enjoy your company. So… I’d like you to accompany on my quest.”

Nefertiti said nothing, staring at the raspberry Guardian for what felt like days. Raisin felt her skin prickle at the tension.

“This… quest. I sense it means a lot to you. What does it entail?”

Raisin gulped, feeling the nervousness stirring within her. “Well… I know you see me as male, but… I'm actually not. That's why… I'm travelling, so I can find an alchemist, be rid of this beard.”

Nefertiti did nothing else apart from blink. “Well, of course, lady Raisin. You're still my charge, so I'll go with you.”

Happiness exploded within Raisin’s broad chest. “Oh, really, oh, thank you!” Raisin leaped to her feet, doing her little happy dance. “Lady! Yes. Lady, I like that.”

Nefertiti watched her with a smile on her face (that Raisin tried not to be creeped out by). “You're quite impressive, lasting so long without provisions.”

“W-well, I was in such a hurry to get going, I was really excited once I heard about this famous alchemist!”

“I will make the necessary arrangements.” Nefertiti nodded. “I take it you'd like to leave as soon as possible?”

“Yes, of course!”

“I understand. I will see to it immediately.”

.

Raisin hoisted the bags further up, marvelling at the simple pleasure of sinking her feet into grass again. She hadn't imagined that she’d ever see the world outside ever again. Words couldn't describe her relief now.

She had shared the plan with Nefertiti earlier - travel to the middle of Sornieth, where the rumored crossroads were, where the famed alchemist lay. The thought of finally being rid of her beard thrilled her to bits.

Raisin’s plan had worked, but now… how was she to shake the clingy Guardian off her tail? Or maybe… maybe she could be a useful ally. Conflicted, Raisin cast her gaze over to her travelling companion, her head held high.

“Hey, um, are you sure you want to… to walk like that? You're making a lot of noise, and… um… that… you're shiny…”

Nefertiti glanced over at her, her glare drilling right into Raisin’s skin. “Are you doubting my ability to protect you?”

“You're going to… to attract attention,” Raisin tried to reason. “You never know, maybe there's a whole hostile Beastclan out there.”

“It doesn't matter. They will not touch a single scale on your body.”

Silent now, Raisin glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, watching how Nefertiti stumbled and couldn't quite match her pace. Against all odds, Raisin genuinely felt concerned for her captor. Nefertiti couldn't have been more than a young adult, and apparently one that was unaccustomed to living without luxury.

“Who were you to them?” Raisin asked suddenly. “Why did your clan just let you leave? Weren't you important?” She recalled the way Nefertiti had seemed so _regal_ when they first met. _Clearly isn't the case,_ thought Raisin.

Branches cracked under her feet. “I'm glad you asked.” Sensing Raisin’s curiosity, she deliberately paused before saying, “My parents were the clan’s founders. I was their heir. They always thought of me as a princess - that's why I have these adornments.” Nefetiti twitched her wings, showing off her golden cuffs. “We weren't a rich clan, though, so that cave was the best they could offer me. Everyone else had to squeeze.”

“I see. No wonder why they were so cranky,” Raisin attempted to joke. She was met with a blank stare. “Aren't they going to miss you?” she quickly asked, attempting to cover up her discomfort.

“Why would they?” Nefertiti asked. Raisin turned away, disturbed.

“So, Nefertiti, we have a long journey ahead of us, and I’d like to know more about you. Care to answer a few questions?”

.

Nefertiti’s old clan was called the Xhi.

Raisin understood everything now.

In her old clan, housed away in the Sundial Terrace, she had come across rather recent scrolls telling the tale of these Guardian dragons. Raisin had taken their warning to heart, but Raisin could scarcely believe right now, what she had seen, was the territory of the infamous clan.

_Bloodthirsty, dangerous, cunning…_

She had been lured in by Nefertiti’s charm, and had been lucky to survive.

_On the very edges of Light flight territory lurks a group of banished Guardians. Dragons must remain alert, and be aware._

Raisin couldn't see it, couldn't have predicted the sudden, drastic change in her captor. Even now… Nefertiti was so caring, so understanding, so patient… and had snapped a few enemies in their path right in half.

“Why did you kill it?” Raisin had uttered softly, barely a whisper, staring at the broken spine of the feathered fiend. Its blue eyes were eerily pale, staring at nothing.

“It was attempting to inflict harm on you.” Nefertiti sat nearby, calm and unruffled. Her tail thrashed along the leafy floor. “It had to be punished.”

“You just had to drive it away! You didn't have to _kill_ it!”

“What? Why?”

_This clan is populated by no ordinary Guardians. Their beliefs are radical, far removed from reality. They have twisted the meaning of a charge, and The Search, until it no longer resembles what they are before. I trust it is universally known that adolescent Guardians instinctively seek out someone or something to protect for the rest of their life; that is the meaning of their Search._

“I sense you are upset, and it's because of my actions. I'd like to understand why.”

“What do you care?” Raisin retorted, rolling over in her nest. 

“I care about you, love, with every fiber of my being -”

“Love?!” Raisin suddenly exploded, golden eyes ablaze. She towered over Nefertiti, glaring her down in her own makeshift nest. “Is that what you call love? This isn't love! This is - this is some cruel _perversion_ of that word!”

_Not these Guardians. They insisted on following their childish infatuations, calling them ‘charges’. ‘True love’. Unfortunately, it doesn't stop there. These infatuations festered into unhealthy obsessions with their partners._

“I don't… I really don't understand. Why are you upset? If you don't tell me, I won't know.” Nefertiti avoided Raisin’s gaze. The raspberry Guardian was shocked, the flames of her anger doused by her words.

Raisin inhaled a deep breath, at a loss, her suspicions confirmed. As much mental suffering as Nefertiti had put her through, this new side of her stumped Raisin. Could she really be angry with a dragon like this, someone so young, someone who truly didn't know any better?

Raisin’s heart ached - Nefertiti sounded so genuine, so confused, as if everything she had done up until now was natural. Her mask had been completely dislodged now. This was but an adolescent. An adolescent who didn't know any better.

It clicked in Raisin’s mind. _Nefertiti… she’s so young. She’s been lead astray. She doesn't know anything besides what her clan taught her._

Raisin sighed and shook her head. “Nefertiti, I think we need to have a long talk.”

“Raisin, if it makes you happy again, I’d be honoured to listen.”

_Eventually, their obsessive and possessive tendencies increased until they didn't regard their mates’ - charges’ - feelings at all. Essentially, these hapless dragons were nothing but objects. They were without desires, without needs, without fears. This escalated to the point that their motivations took a violent turn._

“So what I did was imprisonment?”

“That's right. Threatening others to stay also shouldn't be done.”

“And I shouldn't kill unless it's a last resort.”

“Yes.”

Nefertiti paused. “But you still haven't answered my question. Why were you so upset?” she asked innocently. “What are the points of these rules?”

Raisin tried hard to push down the horror creeping upon her.

_These Guardians were out for blood the instant anyone so much as looked at their mates. Their influence and ability began to spread like the plague, with many younger Guardians taken in by their ideology and unleashing terror on even close friends and family - to them, no one but their mate mattered._

Nefertiti squinted as if in deep concentration. Raisin didn't understand - what was so hard to comprehend? Squishing her impatience down, she told herself, _Nefertiti is special. You need to take your time if you’re ever to get through to her._

“So, killing is bad because taking lives is bad? Right?”

“That's right. You can't care just about me, you know? Other creatures, they all have their own families, their own friends, their loved ones.” Raisin forced herself to smile and nod. Perhaps in another dimension Nefertiti’s eagerness to learn and please would have endeared her to Raisin, but all the raspberry Guardian could think of now was how pitiable she was. The environment she had grown up in had poisoned her mind, twisted it into something beyond recognition. 

“Friends?” Nefertiti stared at Raisin blankly.

“Um… friends. You know? Other dragons you have fun with, talk to, they listen to you?”

“I had someone like that once.” Nefertiti’s gaze grew wistful, her voice far away. Raisin’s ears pricked in interest. This was the first piece of information Nefertiti had willingly volunteered herself. Perhaps she _was_ making progress.

“What happened to her?” Raisin asked, hoping to coax some amount of kindness out of the other dragon.

Nefertiti shrugged. “We were close as kids, but when we grew up, she tried to kill me.”

Ice gripped Raisin in its claws. “What? How? Why?!”

“Oh, back then, I was talking to her charge. Grove, he was called, a pretty nice Imperial, a nomad. She went crazy and tried to slash me open. If my parents hadn't arrived then -” Nefertiti broke off, staring despondently at her feet. “I didn't know what happened to her, but my mom told me stuff like this was what I was supposed to do. To protect you.”

Raisin’s heart pounded, her head swivelling back and forth. “Wait, so, you're telling me - you're telling me your friend tried to _kill_ you for _talking_ to him? And you were told to do the _same_?”

Nefertiti just stared. “Does your clan do things differently?”

“But didn't it hurt you? Why? Why would you do the same thing to others?” Raisin had to dig her claws into the earth to avoid bolting right then and there. Was it too much to hope that Nefertiti could ever find her way back to the light?

“I had no more friends after that.” Nefertiti paused, ducking her head. “And then, I saw you. I’ve always dreamt someone like you would come, to free me from my isolation…”

_Taking action quickly, these Guardians were banished to the darkest corners of the Hewn City. Soon, they formed a clan of their own and called themselves the Xhi. It is truly ironic that of all dragons their charges had to be protected from, it was their Guardians themselves._

.

_“Pa? What happens when I meet my charge? How will I know?”_

_“You'll know when you see them, my little one. Charges are special, once in a lifetime, and that’s why it'll be your responsibility to defend them to the death.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“Having a charge, a soulmate, is very rewarding, young one. You'll know, because your heart won't stop pounding. You'll know, because your skin will tingle. You'll know, because being around them makes you feel like you can soar. It’s challenging, but rewarding defending them, making them yours.”_

_“Is it? Is it that great?”_

_“Of course. I love being close to your ma, and she does too. It's intoxicating. Someday, you'll understand, once you're old enough.”_

_“But, pa… what if my charge doesn't like me back?”_

_“You make them.”_

_“...what?”_

_“You make them... 'like' you back, dear. You're charming, youthful, beautiful, intelligent… my precious daughter, who wouldn't fall for your charms?”_

_“Oh… b-but, um, how do I make them… l-like me?”_

_“Well, of course, first things first. You need to pursue them. Tell them how you feel, how much you like them. And keep other dragons away from them. Sometimes, you have a clingy competitor… so, you need to deal with them.”_

_“...how?”_

_“Tell me, Nefertiti. Know how to get your claws dirty?”_

.

_Where is ma? Pa? They’d tell me what to do._ Nefertiti awoke with the dawn, as Light dragons were prone to do. Drowsily, she got to her feet, stretching. She looked over at her charge, sleeping soundly, and smiled. That smile was quickly forgotten as she remembered the sheer desperation in her love’s demeanor yesterday.

Nefertiti wondered if they missed her. The years had flown by quickly, and she had always thought she could rely on them forever. They had bid her farewell, but only after tears were shed and some last time was spent together talking. She could almost picture them in her clan right now. Were they hunting? Nefertiti felt a little homesick, but her parents had told her that her home was next to her charge.

_My parents were right,_ thought Nefertiti fondly. She missed them, but her heart _burned_ for this new stranger. She had fallen for Raisin ever since the dark, handsome, mysterious stranger had wandered into her territory. Nefertiti frowned, shaking her head. But this stranger had brought more than just himself, evidently. Raisin had brought with her ideals, the ways of the outside world.

_But ma and pa said my charge was the most important dragon in my life, even more than them. So, are they saying I should listen to her?_

Nefertiti admitted that she had been rather excited at the prospect of being somewhere else other than her clan, with the same old trees and hills and grass and boringness. However, this Guardian had gone and turned her entire life upside down.

From what Nefertiti could gather, other dragons didn't operate in this way. It mystified her, intrigued her, but she didn't understand.

_All my life I've been told one thing, and now it's another._ Nefertiti shook her head, remembering how horrified Raisin had been, the look in her eyes as Nefertiti had snapped the creature’s spine with swipe of her claws. It was a perfected battle move after years of practice, and she had looked to Raisin, expecting praise - only to be yelled at instead.

Nefertiti felt like solid, stable ground had been yanked out from under her feet, just like that. Confusion muddled her thoughts. _Who do I listen to? My parents? Or my charge? They told me a charge was special, though… maybe they're right about this, too. Maybe I should listen._ Nefertiti shook her head. _If I can figure out what she’s trying to tell me! What’s going on? I don't know anymore._

One thing was for sure, however - the aching, cold loneliness had finally left, replaced with something far warmer.

.

Raisin’s ears twitched as she and her companion padded through the forest. The morning was vibrant and bright, the leaves lush, birdsong in the wet air. She half debated sticking her tongue out to catch the moisture on it.

“See?” Raisin said to Nefertiti, who had all but thrown her mask away and was now sniffing at each and every fern, branch, and fruit. “Everything is alive,” she said gently, eyes sparking with fire. “Everything’s great! There's so much more than just… than just _me_ out there! I'm only one dragon. Don't you ever want to do something for yourself?”

Nefertiti regarded Raisin curiously. No anger, that was good. For the first time, her golden eyes didn't glitter. Now, they shone. “For myself,” she echoed. Raisin could feel the confusion emanating off her in waves.

Raisin cocked her head. “Your hobbies? Interests?”

Yet another blank look. “I don't have any. I don't know.”

Raisin tried so hard not to shake her head. “There's gotta be something, right? What did you do for fun back home?”

“Oh, nothing. I trained all day.” Nefertiti looked up at her. “I trained really hard so I could learn how to protect my charge when I grew up, and my battle moves are great, right?” Her tail was whipping around now, as if she was anxious for praise. Raisin wondered how best to approach this issue.

“You're a good warrior, but you just need to tone it down,” Raisin explained. “Defeat them. Don't just leave them to die! That’s cruel.”

“But why?” Nefertiti kicked some branches out of her way. “Everything you're telling me, why?”

Raisin fell silent. Clearly appealing to her heart didn't work. Now, it was time for logic. “Well, for starters, you need to understand how the rest of Sornieth works, especially since your clan was banished -”

“ _Banished?_ ” Nefertiti bristled with fury. “That's not what happened at all! The other dragons attacked my parents, and some of my older clanmates too - they got caught in a fight, and they were losing, all because the other dragons wanted to take away our right to love!”

Raisin patiently waited for the golden Guardian to finish recounting her tale. “That’s not true.”

Frustration made Nefertiti lash her tail about. “No, you don't understand!”

“Nefertiti.” The other dragon stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at Raisin nervously, conflicted. “I'm sorry,” said Raisin gently. “Look at my eyes. They're the same colour as yours, right?”

Slowly, Nefertiti nodded. 

“That’s right. We’re the same flight, blessed by the Lightweaver.” Raisin nodded back, relieved that she seemed to be listening. “My family. My clan. They took part in the battle against your clan founders. I was but a hatchling then, tiny and innocent. I didn't get why my uncle didn't come home one day.” At this, her eyes misted, and Raisin shook her head to clear it. “I'm really sorry to tell you this, but you've been lied to. The battle has been recorded all over Sornieth. The Xhi are infamous. Your clan was banished because it was a very real danger. They made the first move, Nefertiti, not us.”

Nefertiti stood so eerily silent that after a few minutes, Raisin worriedly asked, “Nefertiti?”

A few minutes more, then, “They lied.” Nefertiti’s legs wobbled, and she leaned against a tree for support. “Ma, pa! I don't - I? I what? Everything - everything has been a lie, all of it, all of it!” The younger dragon flopped to the ground as if defeated, breaking into sobs.

Raisin crouched, wanting to comfort the other dragon despite everything. Her heart tore seeing her like this, so broken. _Poor thing. She really is young and naive._

“Raisin?” Nefertiti murmured, her voice muffled. “What will I do now? They'll recognise me, right? And then… what then? I'm… I'm on the run now, aren't I?”

Raisin was about to reassure her; logically, no one knew of the princess of the Xhi clan. No one had checked up on these murderers in a while, obviously, and as such no one would recognise her, and Nefertiti needn’t have forcibly torn the cuffs off her wings and _hurled_ them into the deep jungle with a toss of her head.

“Nefertiti,” Raisin said, speechless, the emotions swirling within her too great to bear.

“No.” Nefertiti shook her head, golden eyes blazing with a new ferocity. “Please, tell me. I need to learn _everything_. I need to know. Please.”

Raisin’s head spun at the sudden, drastic turn of events. “Well, I'm happy you want to learn, but I can't exactly overburden you with information either! You'd be confused, wouldn't you?”

“I already am,” admitted Nefertiti, to Raisin’s complete lack of surprise. “I don't know how to reconcile what you're telling me with what I've been taught all my life.”

“But you believe me?”

“You are my charge.” Nefertiti blinked. “That means you're the most important dragon in my life. You wouldn't lie to me, right? Right? I could sense your anger, your frustration, your desperation! That… that can't be faked!” As if exhausted, she got to her feet slowly. “I never sensed anything from my clanmates apart from… excitement, love, or… whatever you call it. You reminded me of stuff I felt when I was young…” Nefertiti looked up at Raisin, golden eyes impossibly wide, almost haunted.

Raisin pondered it over in her mind. She could sense the change in Nefertiti, clear as day. _That's it! I need to help her, no matter how long it takes. No matter how frustrating the journey is, it's probably way worse than my actual physical journey._ Could she truly blame the young dragon, after all? Perhaps not. 

Nefertiti seemed to be one of the rare few of the Xhi with empathy - it was buried, squashed, warped, but there all the same. Raisin wouldn't let her clanmates extinguish that warm flame that had festered throughout the years, but had never truly been put out. She couldn't let this go to waste.

Her mind made up, she drew Nefertiti close to her with her wing. Her body felt cold and matallic to the touch. “You have much to learn,” murmured Raisin. “It won't be easy, but I'll guide you. Together, you'll understand. I promise it.”

.

“So all these creatures, all these other dragons, they have lives. They are alive. They have families, too.”

Little by little, Raisin watched the understanding trickle into Nefertiti’s mind.

“I shouldn't be the most important dragon to you. You could have several dragons that are very important, like your friends. Do you want friends?”

“I don't know, but I'm… I'm kinda scared after what happened last time…”

“I'll be your friend.”

“But you're my charge. How can we be friends?”

Day by day, while on their unending journey, Raisin was the first to witness the changes, like a new leaf unfurling in the spring breeze.

“All Guardians have a charge, correct. But when they reach adolescence, they embark on a journey called The Search, to look for someone or something to protect. It doesn't have to be another dragon, and you don't have to be mates.”

“That sounds… delightful. Have you found your charge?”

“Well, since I’ve come of age, all I've been focusing on is a way to permanently remove my beard. I may discover something along the way.”

Raisin felt proud of the progress she was making. She could see the hard glint of determination in her friend’s golden eyes. She often frowned and nodded, showing her teacher she was taking her lessons extremely seriously. In a way, Nefertiti was akin to a curious familiar, eager to know all there was to learn about clan life outside of her horrid home.

Day by day, the pair of Guardians weaved a path through the forest, leaving massive footprints in the soil. Raisin greatly enjoyed the rustling of bushes and the songs of the birds, keeping her and Nefertiti constant company.

As they set up camp one night, Raisin lay on her side, contentedly watching the other Guardian approach a butterfly curiously. Nefertiti watched the little insect fly around, wings twitching.

“I never could bear to eat these pretty things,” she said, swinging around to face Raisin. “I think I understand now. It’s always been inside of me, just repressed.”

“That's good,” Raisin replied cautiously. Surely it was impossible? But no. Raisin had seen for herself over the days and weeks they had spent together. There was good in Nefertiti. There had been change. Raisin dared to give in to her optimistic side, that she could coax out the buried side of Nefertiti.

Sure, there had been the occasional slip up, a blow struck too hard, and a dead enemy laid at her feet. But Nefertiti was trying, and on top of that, had started to show remorse, as evidence by the single white flower she had dropped on top of their ambusher’s grave, something Raisin herself wouldn't have thought to do.

The grip of the Xhi on Nefertiti’s mind was loosening, of that Raisin was sure.

“You're already way ahead of me, you know,” Raisin suddenly blurted out.

“Pardon?” Nefertiti blinked.

“You're a fully-fledged Guardian with a charge. I’m not. I'm only half a dragon, because that’s what the other Guardians consider me as.”

“You’ll get there someday, Raisin. I believe you can do anything.”

Raisin looked up as if struck by lightning. Nefertiti stared back, confused.

“You encouraged me,” Raisin said as if witnessing something truly profound - which, in her opinion, she very much was.

“...is that something else I’m not supposed to do?” Sensing the anxiety radiating off Nefetiti, Raisin stepped forward, wrapping her larger body around hers.

“No,” whispered Raisin. “You’re doing perfect.”

.

Their provisions had been running low by the time they made it out of the forest - just in time, for a bustling area was within walking distance. Light? Nature? ...Ice? Raisin wasn't sure which flight’s territory they had ended up in.

However curious she was, however, she couldn't beat her excited companion, who - as she reminded herself sadly - had never even stepped foot out of her home barely a month ago.

Step by step, side by side, they made it to the capital of the city, or territory, or whatever, but at least it seemed to have a marketplace. They stepped off the beaten path and made their way across lush green grass. Raisin glanced at her travel bag for what seemed like the upteenth time.

“Excuse me, but where are we?” Raisin asked a random dragon they had bumped into. He was a Ridgeback, dark all over, nose sharp and gaze even sharper. However, he seemed to soften at the sight of Raisin’s wings half-opened in alarm. Nefertiti stiffened beside her, and Raisin touched the tip of her tail to Nefertiti’s flank.

“You’re at the trading post, the real heart of Sornieth,” he said, nodding at her. “There’s all sorts of services here. Make trades, get stuff, even create some items.”

“Items?”

“Of course.” The Ridgeback nodded. “Got a real fine alchemist around here. They say he was once an old Pearlcatcher, then one day… he became another species of dragon, fine and young again. Amazing, isn't it?”

“That's it!” Raisin said excitedly. “That's the dragon I’m looking for! Oh my gosh, Nefertiti!” She whirled around to face her friend excitedly. “Did you hear that this is great news oh my gosh!”

The Ridgeback watched her silently, and Raisin slowly began to realise he was still there. A little sheepish, she turned to him, ready to thank him, but was caught off guard with a, “Hey, you wanna go hang out sometime?”

There was a loud yell and the scattering of materials all over the path. In the blink of an eye, Nefertiti had pounced onto the other dragon, bristling furiously.

“She is _mine_ ,” she snarled, putting all her weight onto the foot on his chest, making him squirm and gasp for air. After a few moments, she released the Ridgeback from her hold.

Defeated and humiliated, there was a frenzied light in his eyes as he sprung up, sharp teeth glinting, but Nefetiti growled and charged at him, knocking the Ridgeback over. He landed on his back, legs flailing as Nefertiti aimed a well-placed blow to his head, keeping him delirious as she slashed and slashed and slashed through his scales.

“Nefertiti,” Raisin said. She felt like she was in a delirious trance, rooted to the ground by sheer horror. Blood splattered over Nefertiti’s claws. “No! Stop!” Raisin cried out, dashing forward to pull her off the Ridgeback.

“Go!” she screeched at the dazed male, as she struggled to hold Nefertiti down with her body. The other Guardian growled and bucked like a wild animal. Finally, limping on his feet, the Ridgeback scurried off with his tail between his legs. Both Guardians watched him go as Nefertiti stopped moving. A deafening silence fell over them.

Raisin let Nefertiti go, and the younger dragon scrambled out from under her.

“Nefertiti? Why?” Raisin asked. She noticed that the other dragon didn't look her in the eye.

“I-I'm sorry, instinct got the better of me, and - and I was gonna let them go, but they attacked me, and…”

“He didn't seem submissive beforehand,” Raisin explained. “I know you probably don't know how to act around other dragons, but usually just a word is enough. It's only if they persist after that that more action is required.”

Nefertiti bowed her head in shame. “I'm sorry. I will try.”

Raisin wasn't completely satisfied with her answer; at least until she remembered that Nefertiti’s previous knee-jerk response had been to _disembowel_ a perceived threat. And she _had_ acted in self defense, so she felt justified in saying, “I think you’re becoming calmer. That's a good thing, knowing how to manage your emotions.”

“I don't want to go back to my old clan’s ways.” Nefertiti’s voice was quiet, but determined. “But their ways have been burned into my mind. Please give me some time. I'm sorry. I will learn.”

“I don't blame you, Nefertiti,” Raisin said gently, and Nefertiti snapped her head up in shock.

“B-but, how? Why? I can sense it, you're disappointed-”

“And also happy,” finished Raisin. “You aren't very good at sensing positive emotions, are you? You haven't any experience. This here.” Raisin raised one foot against her chest. “This is happiness. Pride. You're learning, Nefertiti, and you're changing.”

Nefertiti’s gaze flicked back and forth from Raisin’s foot to her face. “I understand,” she finally said. “I am… happy, too.” A ghost of a smile wormed its way up her lips.

.

_The rumours were true,_ Raisin reflected as she looked at the bright, shiny pearl on the shelf. It was polished and colourful, placed on the most luxurious of silk cushions.

Raisin and Nefertiti had made their way through the said trading center. They came to the junction of a crossroads, the arrows pointing this way and that. 

The alchemist’s den was a messy affair, cobwebs and books and herbs strewn haphazardly around the wooden floor. And soon, Raisin found herself face to face with the green, lively Bogsneak.

“Welcome, my new apprentices,” he had said, accent a little kooky, the location of Raisin can’t quite place. “What are your names?”

Raisin bowed her head. “Greetings. I'm Raisin, and this is my companion Nefertiti.” Again, a thrill ran through her at the words. _Yes, I'm Raisin! This is who I am, who I've always been. And now, everyone will know it._

“Ah, yes.” The Bogsneak nodded at them. His cauldron cast a sickly green glow over his features, and as Raisin watched, lime green flames leapt out of it. “Tell me, what do you seek?”

“Master Baldwin, I’ve heard of your ability to change a dragon’s appearance. To… alter their physical shape.” Raisin paused, her heart thudding loudly in her head. “Is there… anything that can remove my beard? Permanently?”

Baldwin snuck closer, his eyes squinting as he observed the raspberry Guardian. “Brew a gene-change scroll, I can,” Baldwin replied. “They are flashy, but worry not. They are absolutely safe.”

“What do you suggest?”

Baldwin made a ‘hmm’ as he scratched his chin, eyes blinking rapidly. “I can transform your belly and your chin into glass,” he finally concluded. “Hair of any kind can no longer grow. It will be filled with a wine-ish coloured liquid,” he stated as he looked over Raisin’s tough belly scales. “It is painless, done through magic. It will be all over in the blink of an eye. And most importantly,” he said with a wink, “it’s quite a popular gene, so you won't stand out.”

“Thank you! Thank you! What do I need to gather?”

The light illuminated the smile on Baldwin’s lips. “You seem to be under a great deal of stress, so, how about I propose this - it's free of charge.”

Raisin could have nearly keeled over then in happiness.

.

Nefertiti’s heart warmed as she lay on the grass. It was dirty and muddy and completely unlike the clean cave she lived in a month prior, but she had never felt so satisfied with her life.

The _sloosh, slosh_ of the liquid could be heard as Raisin took heavy, lumbering steps, adjusting to her new body. Nefertiti smiled, watching her sway, step, and crouch.

_He was a handsome prince, and now she's a beautiful princess._

“Do you like it?” Nefertiti voiced aloud.

Raisin did a dizzy twirl. “I love it,” she said excitedly. Her new voice sounded higher, and yet still rather husky. “I'm just - wow, this is all I set off to accomplish and more! He even managed to alter my vocal chords a little. Baldwin’s amazing, isn't he?”

“He certainly is,” Nefertiti replied, telling her lingering feelings of jealousy to get lost. This was _Raisin_ , the dragon she owed everything to, and she wouldn't rain on her parade again, not when she was so ecstatic. Nefertiti hadn't seen a display of euphoria so pure before. It warmed her heart that she had hidden behind barriers.

“So Raisin, where to now?” she asked.

It had just been an innocent question, but Raisin tensed up. Nefertiti was about to ask what was wrong when she blurted out, “We can't go back to our clans, can we?”

“I shudder to think of returning back _there_.”

“And Guardians are all but required to spread out and find new clans on their Search,” Raisin said, frowning in thought.

“Excuse me!” Nefertiti started and whirled around to face… a fluffy thing? She stared at it. It's fur was white and red and black in patches and decorated in silks.

“I couldn't help but overhear your conversation,” the thing continued. “I'd like to offer you two a place to stay in my clan, allied with the Windsinger.”

“Really?” Raisin sprang up. The liquid made a loud _slosh_ with her sudden movements, and she coughed, looking embarrassed. Nefertiti looked upon her fondly. “I, um, that… um, that is to say, thank you, your name?”

_Are you really that quick to trust kind strangers after what I did to you?_ Nefertiti thought with an ounce of regret. Then again, she had to admit that they didn't have many other options, and dragons who visited this crowded area were certainly more trustworthy than cunning old Nefertiti.

“I am Nishikigoi, founder of my clan,” said the furry thing. Despite the fact that its eyes were blood-red, she looked gentle, peaceful. There was a sincerity in her gaze that increased Nefertiti’s trust in her immediately, despite her misgivings. “Follow me.”

And that was how Nefertiti and Raisin found themselves following the back of a random stranger. Along the way, Raisin explained to Nefertiti that Nishikigoi was a Tundra dragon.

“I've never seen one with such matted fur, though,” she whispered under her breath.

Luckily for the duo, who were still running short of provisions, the Windswept Plateau was rather near. When the ragtag trio finally reached entered Wind territory, Nefertiti felt a strong breeze against her face. She closed her eyes, basking in the foreign sensation.

_This feels… revitalising._

“I remember what it was like to be a traveling wanderer,” explained Nishikigoi, looking back and seemingly proud of Nefertiti’s awe. “Our clan takes in dragons like yourself. We’re not quite there yet, but we’re here. Can you feel the zephyrs and hear the chimes in the distance?”

“What's it like being here?” Raisin asked as they settled back into step again. “Why set up your clan here?”

Nishikigoi giggled and kept her brisk pace. “Me and my mate traveled all over Sornieth looking for a place we could call home,” she explained. “I was looking for my call to adventure; she was bored with her work as a metalforger. We like it here. The Skydancers are relaxed, and the Spirals are playful.”

The trio padded on. Raisin and Nishikigoi swapped stories about their respective adventures, laughing every so often. Nefertiti was silent, thinking back on everything that had happened in the past month.

_I've changed, and who have I become?_ At once, the answer came to her. _Someone better, that's who._

Nefertiti was grateful to Raisin for not mentioning the darkness in her. She had renounced it, pushed it away, and now she hated that it still lurked in the back of her mind, waiting to be unleashed like a feral animal. Forcibly, she forced herself to concentrate on other things for now.

She thought back on the _kindness_ that she had shown to Raisin when they first met, getting lost in thought. What she had thought to be endearing had ended up making Raisin terrified for her life.

Nefertiti didn't know if she could ever forgive herself, once she realised it.

_"Charges can be lovers, but lovers aren't always charges. And mates need to be treated with respect, dignity. Let them have freedom, let them make choices."_

_"And what if they don't choose me?"_

_"You can't make them stay, Nefertiti. That will drive a wedge between the two of you."_ Raisin had stopped then. _"I'm sorry."_

It hurt. Oh, it had hurt. But if Nefertiti simply focused on her footsteps, one in front of the other… it would be okay, someday.

“This is an empty den, left behind by a rather late Imperial.” Nishikigoi’s bright and clear voice brought Nefertiti out of her musings. “You will feel at home here. If you need me, you can find me over there,” she said, nodding at a large cave in the near distance. “See you!” With a friendly flick of her tail, Nishikigoi was gone with a leap and a bound.

It was silent as Nefertiti and Raisin unhitched their travel bags and left them neatly placed together at a corner of their den. It was made of strong sorrel, bracken and vines, all interwoven to keep intruders out.

“...where does this leave us now?” Nefertiti mumbled once they were done - something, anything to get the awkward tension out of the air.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you… really comfortable sharing a den with me?”

“What? Didn't we have to share nests when we were travelling?”

Nefertiti looked away, ignoring the flush in her cheeks as she did so. “No, that was out of necessity. But now, are you sure?”

“We are friends, aren't we?” Raisin asked, a little hurt. Nefertiti couldn't bring herself to look at her.

“You know… how I feel about you.”

“And I'm sorry,” Raisin said sympathetically, “but you know we can't be mates.”

“I know,” said Nefertiti. She took a deep breath. Exhaled. “I. Well. It will take some time. No one’s ever taught me how to… to move on from rejection.”

“I'm not rejecting you.”

Nefertiti’s head shot up. 

“I'm just saying, you and I got off to a bad start.” Raisin smiled. “You need some time to recover, to fully shrug off everything negative and unhealthy you've learnt. But if you manage to do it one day… you can approach me again. A lot can happen in that timeframe. We could… try.”

Her heartbeat sounded impossibly loud to her ears. “You're right.” Nefertiti stepped forward hesitantly, before pressing her cheek to Raisin’s. “But for now, I said you were my charge, and I don't intend to renounce it. You are my charge, and I'll protect you. _Properly_ this time.”

“That sounds delightful,” said Raisin, and Nefertiti’s heart soared at the thought of starting her life anew, a life beyond the cages of her old.


End file.
